


Gilded Cage

by asherranceoftheheart



Series: Antiaverage [5]
Category: Jacksepticeye Universe, Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: ... or is it?, Fluff, Implied Mind Rape, M/M, implied brainwashing, implied mental manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 07:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherranceoftheheart/pseuds/asherranceoftheheart
Summary: Just another day in his wonderful life!nothingiswrongnothingiswrongnothingiswrong





	Gilded Cage

“Do you want to remember?”

The question didn’t make him pause. His host always asked it of him every once in a while (at least… he thinks that it’s been a while since the last time). The first few times he was asked that question, he answered yes without any hesitation. But now…

“Nope,” Chase popped out his answer, eyes and attention not straying away from the screen where his character was busy dodging the attacks of the enemy boss.

He felt his host place a hand on top of one of his legs and rubbed his thumb over the exposed skin in distracting soothing circles. Chase glanced at the demon at the corner of his eyes and took note of his current state.

His neck wound was closed in a visible scar today but he was still wearing his normal outdoor clothes which are the black shirt and the ripped jeans. Anti, Chase mused to himself, must be planning on going out later on.

“Your character’s dying.” Anti idly commented, his words tearing Chase’s attention from his own musing back to the game with a loud curse.

Unfortunately, it was already too late to salvage the current round and he slumped back against the couch’s backrest with a defeated scowl twisting down his lips. He nearly had that too!

“Goddamnit!” Chase whined while sullenly glaring at the mocking game over screen.

He felt Anti moving on his side before the familiar weight of the demon’s head was being placed over his lap while his long legs were draped over the couch’s armrest. Chase dropped the controller on his empty side and once his hands were free, he buried one of them into Anti’s ridiculously fluffy brown hair. He turned his head down and met the demon’s unreadable gaze with his own open one. Chase traced the scar on Anti’s throat absentmindedly.

“What’s on your mind, Anti?” Chase asked after minutes of comfortable silence with him playing with Anti’s hair and Anti making soft rumbling sounds that resembles that of a big cat purring.

Anti only hummed in reply before reaching up to caress Chase’s cheek with a softer than normal expression on his face that had the younger’s eyes fluttering close before trailing his fingers down to rub his thumb over the similar scar to his own on Chase’s throat. The younger man melted against the gentle touch on his sensitive scar with a whimper.

“Aren’t you curious about who gave you this?” whispered Anti as his soft expression shifted back into an unreadable look after his question.

Chase shook his head slightly, not wanting to dislodge Anti’s hold on his throat, without opening his eyes. His mind’s already made up with his decision, “I have a guess but I don’t really mind. At least… not anymore.”

And he truly doesn’t. All the attempts of remembering his past only brought immeasurable pain and despair that left his heart aching for days even after Anti emptied his mind of those memories after he begged him to. Now, he’s just in this house idling his days away in peace with Anti as his only companion.

( _He ignored the days when the stench of blood clinged stubbornly to Anti after he came back from wherever he went to and blinded himself to Anti’s occasional dark hungry gazes burning into his back. Ignorance is bliss. Ignorance_ **_is_ ** _bliss. Ignoranceisblissignoranceisbliss_ **_ignoranceisbli_ ** _—)_

“There could be people who care for you, waiting for you out there,” Anti was oddly insistent on this today but his sentence made him pause and an ugly feeling started bubbling up his chest.

“If they cared for me so much then why didn’t they come for me?” Chase was surprised at the bitterness dripping from his words but found that he couldn’t get rid of the disgusting taste and the aching burn choking him up from the inside. “I don’t need them when I already have **you**.”

His breath hitched at the painful thought of Anti leaving him alone in the silence. He drew comfort from the sometimes loud and attention-catching presence of the glitch that fills up the void inside him, and the sometimes subtle, quiet presence that lingers on his side when he’s in one of those odd melancholic mood.

“Between this and remembering,” whispered Chase as he leaned over to bring their similar faces closer, “I prefer this peaceful life over the agonizing one that my memories would bring to me.”

Was it selfish? Definitely.

Was it morally wrong? Eh, probably.

Was he fucked? Absolutely.

Chase doesn’t really care anymore. He was content and happy living here in his gilded cage with Anti who’s the keeper of his cage keys. Anti takes care of him and makes sure that he doesn’t need for anything. A lot of people would ask him if he ever got lonely but Anti made sure that he wasn’t lonely for long. The demon was enough company for Chase and he promised him that he would never leave him like the others.

( _He doesn’t want to be alone anymore. Please don’t leave him alone. pleasepleasepleaseplease_ **_please_ ** _—)_

Anti snapped him out of his spiraling thoughts by pulling him down by the back of his neck to bump their foreheads together a bit painfully.

“My selfish little doll,” Anti murmured to himself. This time Chase could see the pleased glitter in Anti’s pretty green eyes. “Alright then, my dear. If that’s what you want then your wish is my command.”

A part of Chase screamed at him that he needed to remember but it was being drowned out by the subtle film of content static with each passing day as he grew better at ignoring it.

Soon enough, it will be silenced completely and the old Chase Brody shall be no more.

( **_Chase please! You have to wake up! He’s lying to yo—)_ **

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
